


Sing

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Gen, Humor, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean pissed off a witch and now he is stuck in a musical of his very own.





	Sing

Dean looked up from his book to see his brother staring at him with big puppy dog eyes. “Whatever you have to say Sam, you can write it down.”

His brother huffed and went back to his own research. Damn, witches. Now, Dean was the walking epicenter of a never ending musical. Everyone within one hundred fifty yards of him was affected, except Dean himself. It wasn't funny. Every time his brother opened his mouth to talk, Dean swore he could hear the opening notes to “Your Song.” And Cas' musical number last time they saw him had been disturbing to watch. 

Dean cringed as he heard the opening bassline that signaled Crowley's entrance. They had to find a cure for this thing _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under the username kattrip033 for livejournal's spn_bigpretzel's DEW: All About Dean. It just refused to be shorter. Some day, it may get a longer version.


End file.
